Jet Pack Guy and the Mystery Agent
by KittyKTheAuthoress
Summary: After the apocalyptic Operation Blackout, the infamous Mystery Agent is recovering slowly. But when a combination of a new trainee, a Disney movie or two, and a couple of silly friends falls into play, she begins to fall in love with Jet Pack Guy. When she realizes she's falling for him, he discovers his feelings for her, too. Is this love destiny or disaster? Find out in JPGATMA!
1. Ruins

_Chapter 1_

A purple-feathered penguin stood a few feet away from the rubble of her workplace. Fire engine sirens wailed in the distance as the debris smoldered. The sky was dark and the flames were reflected in the penguin's dark sunglasses. She had red hair tied up in a ponytail and was wearing a dark gray uniform with blue trim. A laser gun glistened under the stars in her left flipper. She let out a sigh and watched the fire department come and extinguish the fire. Another two penguins, both male, came up behind her. One put a flipper on her shoulder, which she promptly shrugged off.

"Leave me alone, G." Her voice was low and drawn. She sounded exhausted, which she was, and a bit angry, which she wasn't.

The dark blue penguin nodded silently and stepped up beside her. The other penguin did the same on her left, his red feathers forming a stark contrast against the black and white of his suit. One of the engines on the jet pack strapped onto his back was blown out; he would have to fix it later. If there was a later. Orange-red sparks floated away into the clouded-over sky, being torn into smaller, glowing slivers of burning dust by the wind.

The purple penguin cursed under her breath, "Fishing polar bear..." and clenched her knuckles around the handle of her laser gun, wishing she could shoot a beam of concentrated light into Herbert Percival Bear, Esquire's back so he could feel the pain she felt when he shot her in the shoulder twice just an hour or two ago.

"We won today. Thanks to you, Agent." The blue penguin, G, broke the thick silence.

The unnamed agent nodded quietly and turned towards the red penguin.

"Guy?" Her voice rasped and she shuffled her feet awkwardly.

He looked away from the now-destroyed HQ and raised an eyebrow behind his own pair of sunglasses, which were slightly less tinted than the mystery agent's. She could even see through them, noting that Guy's amber eyes were watery. He was crying...? She stifled an urge to hug him but managed to suppress it. The EPF was his home as much as it was hers. They had, after all, both, along with her younger brother and sister, spent their childhoods here due to lack of parents.

"Guy, I- I'm sorry about your jet pack." The mystery agent stammered awkwardly.

He shrugged. "I can fix it." His gaze turned back to the HQ and he wiped uselessly at his eyes with his jacket sleeve.

"I'm going back home to check on the twins," the purple penguin finally muttered, walking away from the rubble.

"Should we follow her?" Jet Pack Guy leaned over and asked G.

Gary shook his head. "She needs time to get over the shock. And so does everyone else in the EPF."

JPG frowned. "If everyone is thankful to her for rescuing us all, why is she so desperate to be left alone?"

G shrugged. "She got shot in the shoulder twice by her mortal enemy, I think she deserves a break to be with her siblings."

"Shouldn't you check to see it she's alright?" The red penguin asked tentatively.

Gary shook his head. "She's a fast healer and an intelligent penguin, more than worthy enough to be the Tech lead. I'm sure she will be okay. Physically, though- I'm not so sure how well she will be mentally, but the twins are the perfect penguins to help her get through it."

"Good point."

A pause.

"But can the same be said for the rest of the EPF?"

G didn't answer, instead he put a comforting flipper on Guy's shoulder and led him away from the remains of the EPF, towards the Lighthouse.

Eventually the dark blue penguin replied with a quiet, "I simply do not know, Jet, but I do know that we will all recover enough to continue our work and finally catch Herbert."

Jet cracked a half-grin. "I bet The Mystery Agent's going to take him down the next time she sees him with her bare flippers."

G smiled faintly. "I'm sure she will."

* * *

_Hey yallsies? Guess who's BACK?! Woo!_


	2. Bad Night, Good Morning

_Chapter 2_

* * *

_Note: this chapter has blood and self-done surgery. __Scroll down until you see another one of these pieces in italics__ if you are a bit squeamish __for a summary and a continuation of the chapter that anyone can read__._

* * *

A rattle of keys was heard as a purple-feathered penguin unlocked the front door of a penthouse. She pushed the door shut with her heel, shrugging off the jacket part of her uniform and sliding it onto a hook. After taking it off, her shoulders were revealed in a form-fitting tank top, still gray and blue to match the uniform's theme. She hissed a pained curse when the jacket finally peeled away from her skin and gently touched the back of her right shoulder. She could feel two hard lumps lodged in her skin. The bullets.

She made her way to the kitchen through the darkened penthouse apartment. When she finally made it there, she flicked on the light switch and choked down bile at the sight of blood staining the tips of her flippers. Her own blood. She make her way to the sink and reached up to the cabinet above it with her left hand- too high for the twins to reach, and for good reason.

Inside was a mirror with suction cups on it, which the purple penguin attached to the window across from the refrigerator, a large roll of gauze, and a set of medical tools. She closed the cabinet, careful to only use her left hand, and pulled out a small saucer from another cabinet. The penguin didn't remove her sunglasses, but she did pull her hair up on top of her head. She stood with her back to the window, her head turned to the left so she could see what she was doing.

She began to snip the feathers off neatly on the area around the bullet wounds with a small pair of scissors until bare skin was revealed. She set down the scissors and pulled a wad of gauze off the roll, which she promptly stuffed into her beak to bite down on. A small scalpel came into use and she began slicing away at the skin around the bullets. She would've gritted her teeth if she had some and managed to dislodge one of the two. She grabbed it with tweezers and twisted, yanking it out with a gush of red.

She tossed it onto the plate, clenching her beak closed and pushing up her sunglasses with the tips of her reddened fingers. She then worked at the other bullet until she could set it onto the platter as well, then wrapped a liberal helping of gauze around her shoulder and fastening it in place. Spitting the wad of gauze that was in her mouth out, the mystery agent cleaned up the kitchen, throwing out the bullets and used gauze that wasn't currently on her shoulder, washing off the medical tools, that sort of thing.

* * *

_Okay this is a good point to pop back in if you're a bit squeamish. Anyway- basic summary for those who skipped the previous paragraphs- our Mystery Agent got home and took the bullets out of her right shoulder with her own tools. Fish, she's hardcore._

* * *

The agent kicked off her boots after waddling back to the front door and continued down the hallway to the spiral staircase and then to her room at the top of the stairs. It was a small, observatory-like tower that poked out of the top of the roof like a giant, unwieldy chimney of some sort. The room was completely circular and had five pieces of furniture- a telescope to view the stars from the completely-made-of-one-way-glass dome, a desk with a laptop sitting on it and a swivel chair nearby, a wardrobe, and a giant, fluffy bed.

She tossed on her pajamas after removing her blood-speckled tank top and pants and threw herself down onto the bed. She wrapped herself in blankets and fell asleep in an instant. She seemed to drift in and out of dreams, most of them nightmares. Nonsensical visions filled her head, both frightening and confusing the purple-feathered penguin. She shifted and flipped over restlessly until she finally fell into a deep sleep.

Sleep seemed to last only a moment when the agent woke up to the sight of sunlight filtering in through the glass dome. She yawned and stretched, her shoulder wound now only stiff, rather than painful. Getting dressed took more time than usual since she had to rummage through her dresser for a spare uniform than what she always wore. The purple penguin eventually settled upon a plain black one that was the same style as the gray one, only without a jacket and only a t-shirt instead.

She went through the usual morning routine- waking up her younger brother and sister, making pancakes for breakfast, going for a few rounds with the punching bag, brushing her teeth and hair, changing the gauze, showering, you know the drill. She was going in for a few more rounds with the punching bag when her little brother, Superguy, waddled in, his brown hair and red flipper/ leg feathers dripping with water.

"E? There's no more hot water and we're kind of out of towels..." He pouted.

The agent rolled her eyes from behind her sunglasses (which were still too dark to see her eye color through) and shook her head, escaped strands of red hair from her ponytail reaching for the sky. "I'll get you one. Oh, and the next time you see Oceana, tell her not to stay in the shower for so long next time, so everyone else can have some of the hot water."

"Okay, thanks, Ember." He smiled and zoomed out of the make-shift gym the mystery agent had set up instead of a guest room. Punching bags and targets lined the walls, and a set of barbells also dwelled within the walls. Ember prided herself on being a much smarter penguin than average, with a knack for computers and coding, but hand-to-hand, ranged, or weaponized combat didn't faze her either.

She exited the gym and made it to the laundry room. Grabbing a fluffy pink towel (the only dry one) off a rack, she passed it to Superguy, who had followed her. He grimaced at the color in distaste, sticking out his tongue when Ember began laughing at his dismay. Superguy then frowned comically as he dried off his flippers, legs, and hair, his black t-shirt now speckled with dark water droplets.

"Alright, tell Oceana when she gets back from lifeguarding that lunch is in the fridge. I'll be gone all day today- I've got a headquarters to rebuild and a new trainee to take care of."

"Okay! Love you, sis, and tell Dot that I say hi!"

Ember snickered and looped a lock of her red hair around the tip of her flipper as she waddled out the door, making sure it was locked. Dot the Disguise Gal and her little brother had huge crushes on one another and took every chance they got to spend time with eachother chatting about nothing in particular. Little did the oblivious dork know, PH also had a crush on him, but nobody knew about that except for- hmm, let's see- Gary, JPG, Ember, Oceana, Dot, even the Director... So, pretty much the entire island knew except for Superguy, the dense little fish.

Ember rolled her eyes and continued walking down the street until she made it to the corner. It was time to make it back to the EPF and check on what the mess looked like in the daytime, as well as instructing a new recruit in the was of the Tech division. She groaned suddenly at the realization that there would be a massive amount of heavy lifting before the computers would be able to come back online.

When the carpool (a nice-looking truck Ember always forgot the name/brand of) finally arrived, she smiled at the driver and said calmly, "Ski Village, please." The driver had looked at her a bit funny when they first met and she had kept her sunglasses on for the whole ride, but had eventually gotten used to it and the two had become friends.

"Have a great day at work, E!" The other penguin waved.

"You too, Lilly." Ember smiled, sliding out of the passenger's seat when they made it to the Ski Village.

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm so EXCIIIIIITED for the rewrite of this story, I've added so much more and have actually pre-written quite a few chapters! Anyway, I think quite a few of us know who that carpool driver is ;). Also, next chapter will be a lot of heavy lifting and such, along with an introduction for none other than CC! Have a faaaaabulous rest of your summers! Love you guys!_


	3. CC, Tech Trainee

_Chapter 3_

Ember pushed her sunglasses back up onto the top of her beak; they had been sliding off. She kneeled underneath the caution tape that one of the Tactical agents had thoughtfully put up to hide the fact that the EPF agents were scrambling around frantically in the basement, attempting to rebuild already. She shifted a pile of broken cinderblocks away from the service stairwell, dropped down a couple feet due to the fact that the first four steps had been destroyed in the fire, then slid the cinderblocks back with a broom handle someone had left behind after sweeping up most of the rubble.

The corridor was dim, but she made it safely to the actual HQ without tripping on anything. The corridor widened in one fell swoop, the walls and ceiling seeming to peel away and form a giant room that was familiar to all EPF agents. The Command Room. Currently there were many piles of debris on top of the line of computers. Ember scowled at the sight of her precious monitors being crushed, seeing as each one had been bought with her own money.

She tapped one foot, crossing her arms and waiting for the inevitable interruption. Four, three, two... "Hi!" Yup, right on schedule. "Hello, and welcome to the EPF," Ember recited the basic words from the new recruit orientation almost robotically. "What's your name, recruit?" She asked the light blue-feathered penguin. She adjusted her glasses and says automatically, "Cuddles, or CC. You?"

Ember muttered awkwardly, surprised by the other penguin's enthusiasm, "Can't tell you. Security reasons. Just call me The Mystery Agent." The recruit grinned. In one fluid motion, CC smoothed out her standard blue recruit's uniform, polished her glasses, pulled back her brown hair in a ponytail, and tied her black sneakers, all the while talking. "Are you tired? I'm not. Did you get any sleep last night? Or do EPF agents work 24/7, like those rumors in the CP Times? Do you like coffee? I like coffee. Or are you a tea type of penguin? Or do you like chai, or hot chocolate, or-"

Ember cut CC off by covering her beak with one flipper. "You joined to become part of the Tech division, right?" Cuddles' attention had already switched to something else, a grin slowly forming on her beak as Gary the Gadget Guy walked past, clutching a clipboard. She turned an interesting shade of pink after a moment and nodded. "Well, I'm the Tech lead. Welcome to the team." She handed CC a badge and a laser gun. Engraved on the silvery metal of the badge was Cuddles' name along with her division title.

"Cool!" CC gasped after dancing around like a dork with the two items for a while. "Ooh, what's this thing do?" She asked as she aimed a mini laser towards a dangerously tilting stack of files. Ember playfully punched her arm. "Rule number one (okay, maybe not, more like rule number twenty-three) of the EPF," she smiled, "read the manual for all weapons before you use them and potentially blow up the island."

The rest of the day was filled with squeals (from CC), rolling eyes (that was Ember), and startled looks (pretty much the entire rest of the EPF). After pulling out her laptop and bringing up a complicated diagram she was coding for the Director themself, Ember gave CC a bit of a runthrough on what the Tech division did- most of the time the agents were either assistants to G, made inventions of their own, made sure no special information was leaked to the rest of the island, or came up with new ideas for the blueprints or the tests to get into the EPF. Sometimes, Ember had explained, Tech agents would go into the field, so it was important to stay in shape.

However, Tech agents weren't trained for the field in the same way Tactical agents were, so a Tactical agent's jobs were much different, making them more field-worthy than the Tech division. The Tactical division, led by none other than the one and only Jet Pack Guy, mostly trained for battle, including hand-to-hand combat, ranged combat, and even fighting with swords or broken bottles. JPG pushed his agents hard, and each and every one of them was proud of their bodies being 100% battle-ready at all times.

However, all agents of the EPF knew basic combat and basic computer programming- no use to be caught without your squad in someone else's element. The Comm agents were equally important to the EPF, along with Stealth. And of course, Tactical agents weren't just pure muscle. They were also incredible strategists and critical thinkers. CC's eyes began to glaze over and drift towards Gary the Gadget Guy again, Ember noticed. She hid a smirk when Cuddles attempted (and failed) to get G's attention so she could wave. The former Tech lead had stepped down for her, Ember recalled fondly, after Operation Hibernation.

G had pulled her aside after securing Herbert (minus Klutzy, for once) and patted her on the shoulder as she typed speedily away at a line of code that controlled the security system. It could only be opened by the Director themself, or a hacker with better skills than Ember. Of course, there weren't any hackers with better skills than Ember, so it was a foolproof system. A lot like the now-obsolete Eye-Scan 3000, (but much less specialized) this security system simply was. The. Best.

She had jumped in her chair, managing to clumsily knock her keyboard off of the desk in the ice cave. "Fish," she muttered under her breath. Gary had laughed and picked it up, setting it back at exactly the perfect angle. Instead of adjusting it like the OCD maniac she was, Ember took one look at it and nodded slowly. Good. Gary the Gadget Guy's symmetricality skills were off the scale. "Thanks. I have a question though," she said after a moment's silence.

Gary beat her to the punch. "I'm promoting you, that's what is going on." Ember thought through a quick flowchart of agent positions and levels in her head. "But I've got the highest Tech level there is, aside from Tech lead..." G's grin grew even wider. "That's exactly what I'm promoting you to." Ember's eyebrows furrowed. "But _you're_ the Tech lead-" He cut her off. "I'm not as qualified as you are anymore, agent. I'm glad to have been your mentor for all of these years, and now it's your turn to be mine."

Her eyes had glowed from behind her then-bulky sunglasses, their color still (exasperatingly) hidden. She came very close to abandoning all austerity and throwing herself on top of him in a hug. But that wasn't the sort of penguin that E was, and still isn't. Either way, she was thrilled, trading in her second-in-command badge for a fully fledged (heh, bird pun) Tech lead badge. (Of course, the minute she got home she had screamed with joy and danced through the corridors of her penthouse in her fuzzy pajamas. Who wouldn't?)

"Gary is a good guy. You'd be a pretty lucky girl if the two of you started going out." Ember smiled at her trainee, whose light blue feathers turned pink again. "Plus," she continued, turning towards G, "you'd make a great couple." Immediately after that statement, CC fainted into Ember's waiting flippers. She rolled her eyes from behind their shades. "Silly trainees." E could tell that she would like this penguin.

_And thus, the fandom's rage was quelled, and the Authoress lived another day! And fish, Ember, show us your eyes already! Dang! Jessica should pop in next chapter for those of you who wanted a bit of backstory. I love all of yallsies, peace!_


End file.
